Determining the center of mass of the discrete parts of an overall assembly (a work piece) is relatively straightforward with center of mass calculations including knowledge of the dimensions of the part (e.g., shape and size) and its mass. Determination of the center of mass is much more complex when parts are incorporated as a whole into an overall assembly. The overall assembly has a variety of parts, in varying orientations, constructed with different materials that are coupled together. The assembly is difficult to model because of the various orientations of the parts and the varying materials. The determination of center of mass for the assembly is critical for the control of assemblies including launch vehicles and payloads (satellites and the like). For instance, the center of mass is accurately identified to ensure precise control including, but not limited to, control of pitch, yaw, roll and the like during launch, delivery and operation of a payload.